Fin de vacances
by LittleAstronaut
Summary: Notre équipe du NCIS préférée a pris des vacances. Mais tout a une fin... Reviews appréciées :


Fin de Vacances

L'équipe était à la fin de ses vacances au soleil et avait décider de se rendre dans un bar. Ils allèrent donc au bar sur la plage en face de leur hôtel. À minuit tout le monde était un peu grisé par l'alcool et tout le monde dansait enfin tout le monde dansait sauf Gibbs. À la fin d'une chanson mouvementé Kate vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Allez viens danser ! demanda Kate à Gibbs

- Non merci... lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas envie...

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Gibbs se fit entraîner dans la cohue par Kate. Il était maintenant collé à elle. On entendait : Allez Ola Olé ! Il se mit à danser avec elle puisque de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à faire, et puis, petit à petit il y prit goût. Et à la fin de la chanson, ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

- Eh ben tu vois ! C'était pas si dur ! se moqua la jeune femme gentiment

- ... Non

Un silence s'installa, pas un silence gêné, juste un silence. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parle.

- C'était bien... dit Kate dans un soupir

- De quoi ?

- Les vacances...

- C'est pas fini il y a encore ce soir, dit Gibbs en se levant

- Tu m'aides ? Déclara Kate en tendant les bras

Gibbs lui prit les mains que lui tendait Kate. Sauf que cette dernière le tira et il tomba sur elle. Elle le retourna et monta à califourchon sur lui.

- Kaaaate !

- Oui ?

- Lève toi !

Non !

- Tu discutes mes ordres Agent Todd ?

- On est pas au boulot alors ça marche peut-être sur Tony mais pas sur moi ! se moqua gentiment Kate

- T'es pas assez bête ! Lui répondit Gibbs avec un petit sourire

Kate ria de blague de Gibbs sur le pauvre Tony et l'ancien marin's en profita pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Maintenant ce n'était plus Kate qui était à califourchon sur Gibbs mais Gibbs qui était à califourchon sur Kate.

- Tu fais moins la maline maintenant !

- Lèves-toi t'es lourd ! Grogna Kate

- Non !

- Allez ! Lève-toi s'il te plait ! Dit Kate qui rigolait

- Bon Okay

Gibbs s'allongea à côté d'elle dans le sable. Kate vit une étoile filante ; elle fit le vœu que Gibbs l'embrasse ce soir. Elle ne savait pas si ce voeu se réaliserais ou pas mais elle l'espérait.

- On va danser ? Suggéra Kate

- Si tu ne me fait pas tomber par terre je veux bien, dit Gibbs en se levant

- Non pas cette fois !

Gibbs lui tendit ses mains et la releva. Cette fois fut la bonne. Ils retournèrent au bar. Gibbs proposa à Kate de danser celle-ci accepta d'autant plus que c'était un slow. Ils se collèrent presque, Kate avait les bras passés autour du cou de Gibbs et ce dernier avait les mains sur les hanches de Kate. Tony qui apprenait à Ziva à danser s'arrêta d'un coup et ils observèrent le couple en rigolant avec Abby McGee. Plus la chanson passait plus Gibbs ressaierait sa prise sur Kate ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Finalement Tony invita Ziva à danser aussi. À la fin de la chanson Gibbs et Kate retournèrent s'assoir avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils commandèrent un bourbon pour Gibbs et un Anti-Gel (c'est trop bon) pour Kate. Ils parlèrent, rigolèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Gibbs s'éloigne un peu pour soi-disant prendre l'air. La plupart ne s'en inquiétait pas et continuaient de parler sauf Kate. Elle décida de le rejoindre.

- Ça va ? demanda la jeune femme

- Mmhmhmmh, répondit Gibbs dans sa barbe

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Au NCIS...

- Même en vacances tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser au boulot toi ? dit Kate ironiquement espérant faire sourire son patron

Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans les yeux de Gibbs et avant que Kate ne pût dire un mot, il l'a pris comme un sac à patate et se dirigea vers le rivage.

- Ehhhh tu fais quoi là ? s'affola la jeune femme

- Du calme on est en vacances, c'est bien toi qui l'a dit non ? se moqua Gibbs

Il remonta un peu son bermuda et avança dans l'eau.

- Ah non ! Tu ne me lâche pas !

- Ok tu me donnes quoi échange ? Demanda l'ancien marin's

- Ramène-moi sur le sable et tu verras... dit Kate mystérieusement

- C'est ça je ne vais pas me faire avoir !

- Allez je te promets que je vais te donner quelques chose ! contra Kate

- Bon ok, soupira Gibbs

Il fit semblant de lâcher.

- Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibbs, cria Kate

Gibbs avait son traditionnel sourire en coin quand il la ramena sur la plage.

- Alors tu me donnes quoi ? re-demanda Jethro

Kate se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'ancien marin's. Il hésita quelques secondes pesant les pour et les contres et ce fut finalement les pour qui gagnèrent. Il se pencha vers sa bien-aimé et l'embrassa. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et les mains commencèrent à passer sous les T-Shirt. Ils durent se séparer, à bout de souffle.

- Viens on rentre à l'hôtel... chuchota Gibbs

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'hôtel. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Gibbs (la plus près) tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils rentrèrent et l'ancien marin's plaqua Kate contre la porte. L'ex agent des Services Secret déboutonna le chemise de son amant et la laissa tomber par terre. Ils passèrent une excellente nuit à faire des choses qui ne nous regardent pas.

Le lendemain matin dans la chambre de Tony. Toute l'équipe était réveiller et forçait McGee à aller dire à Gibbs de se dépêcher pour l'avion.

- Non j'y vais pas ! dit McGee un peu en colère

- Si si McGee ! contra Tony

- Ah non je ne vais pas réveiller Gibbs !

- Allez McGee ! l'encouragea Abby

- Non !

- McGee est-ce que tu veux voir ce que je suis capable de faire avec un trombone ? dit Ziva avec un air mauvais

McGee blanchit. Il commença à accepter l'idée qu'il devait aller voir Gibbs pour le réveiller.

- De toute façon sans la présence de Gibbs c'est moi qui décide alors tu vas réveiller Gibbs ! déclara Tony en insistant bien sur le « tu »

- Et Kate ? Elle pourrait pas y aller ? Elle est où d'abord ? Demanda le geek

- Ça répond pas elle doit être partie se balader ! Allez hop !

McGee n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tony le jeta hors de sa chambre sans ménagements. Il alla devant la porte de la chambre de Gibbs et frappa.

Dans la chambre de Gibbs.

Toc toc toc

- Mhhmhhmm, grogna Kate

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Gibbs pas très réveillé

- Ça a frappé, je vais ouvrir, déclara Kate encore endormie

Kate se munit de la chemise de Gibbs, s'habilla avec et ouvrit la porte.

- Que... Kate ? bégaya le bleu

- Quoi McGee ? Demanda la jeune femme

McGee resta la bouche ouverte sans prononcer un mot.

- McGee ! le pressa Gibbs

- Je... Euh... Il faut vous dépêcher... Euh... L'avion... Il part... dans une heure et demi, lâcha McGee

- Ok !

Kate ferma la porte et retourna dans les bras de son amant quand à McGee il retourna dans la chambre de Tony.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a McGee ? voulu savoir Tony

- T'en fait d'une drôle de tête ! remarqua Abby

- On dirait que t'as vu vu un lapin rose avec des yeux de tortues ! dit Ziva d'un air perplexe

Ils la regardèrent tous bizarrement.

- Ben quoi ?

- Rien ! Bon alors McGee raconte...! hâta Tony

- Que... La chemise de Gibbs... Ouvert la porte... bafouilla McGee

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Ziva

- Bon aller McGee on se calme ! On inspire... On expire... Vas-y tu peux y aller ! l'aida Abby

- Kate... La chemise de Gibbs... m'a ouvert la porte... baragouina le bleu

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Abby, Ziva et Tony

- Attend un peu je sais pas ce qu'il a vu mais je crois qu'il est en état de choc ! Constata Abby

Ils laissèrent McGee respirer quelques minutes.

- Bon c'est quand tu veux McChoqué ! Dit Tony

- Quand je suis allé pour réveillé Gibbs c'est Kate m'a ouvert la porte, elle portait la chemise de Gibbs. Gibbs était dans le lit je pense enfin je crois que je venais de les réveiller !

Je crois que si on avait ou voir leur tête on aurait été mort de rire tellement c'était hilarant. Ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Le boss et Kate ? dit Tony songeur

McGee hocha la tête.

- Ah j'le savais !

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis tout le monde sourit et Abby cria.

- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees ! Tonyyyyyy tu me dois 50$ !

- Pffff j'croyais que t'allais oublier... soupira l'agent

- Je n'oublie jamais un pari ! Allez donne !

Pendant que Tony donnait les 50$ à Abby cette dernière expliquait à Ziva et McGee qu'ils avaient parier sur le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ou non dans les cinq ans à venir. Abby avait parier que oui et Tony que non en précisant que Gibbs tenaient tros à ses règles pour se permettre ce genre de chose. Il avait eu tord et en était plutôt content.

- Vous avez pariez quand ? demanda l'israélienne

- Il y a quatre ans et demi... répondit DiNozzo

- Dommage Tony... se moqua McGee

Gibbs et Kate rentrèrent dans la chambre au même moment où Abby rangeait les billets néanmoins ils eurent de la chance les deux tourtereaux ne virent rien.

- C'est bon on peut y aller ? demanda Gibbs pas encore très réveillé et légèrement en colère

- Eh c'est bon on a dis qu'il fallait se dépêcher pas de presser comme des malades !

Gibbs s'approcha de Tony et le slappa.

- Aïeuuh !

- Bien fait en plus envoyer le pauvre McGee à ta place ! déclara Kate

- Eh Ziva était d'accord ! Contra l'agent

- Moi ? Jamais ! Dit Ziva faussement pas au courant

- Hum hum !

Gibbs et Kate retournèrent dans la chambre de l'ex marin's. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit, Gibbs la rejoignit quelques secondes après. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et parlèrent de chose et d'autre quand, une demi-heure plus tard, Tony vint les prévenir qu'ils partaient. Ils prirent tous les deux leurs valises et sortirent. Toute l'équipe prit un taxi enfin deux puisqu'il était nombreux bien sur Kate et Gibbs montèrent dans le premier avec Abby et Tony Ziva et McGee montèrent dans l'autre. Tony envoya un SMS à Abby : « _Ça se passe bien avec les amoureux ? ».  
_Abby répondit quelques secondes plus tard : « _Ouaip, Kate est blottie contre Gibbs et lui a son bras autour de ses épaules, engros je tiens la chandelle quoi !_ » Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'aéroport, montèrent dans leur avion et rentrèrent à Washington pour continuer à résoudre des enquêtes comme ils le font si bien.


End file.
